lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Bone: The Video Game
LEGO Bone: The Video Game is a game based on of Jeff Smith's books and the upcoming animated film. Prologue: Rose Characters: Rose, Lucius Down (Young) Boss: Balsaad Out From Boneville Chapter 1: The Map Characters: Fone Bone, Phoney, Smiley Adding Characters: Ted the Bug Boss: Locusts, Rat Creatures Chapter 2: Thorn Characters: Fone Bone, Thorn Chapter 3: Phoney Bone Chapter 4:Kingdok Chapter 5: Barrelhaven Chapter 6: Phoney's Inferno The Great Cow Race Rock Jaw: Master of the Eastern Boarder Chapter 1: Roque Ja Characters: Fone Bone, Smiley Boss: Roque Ja Old Man's Cave Chapter 1: The Hollow Tree Ghost Circles Chapter 1: End Times Characters: Wendell, Veni Yan Headmaster Adding Characters: Gran'ma Ben, Fone Bone (Ishmael), Thorn (Warpaint), Smiley (Moby Dick), Phoney (Captain Ahab) Enemies: Rat Creatures, Pawans Boss: Kingdok (3 hearts) Locations: Old Man's Cave, The Valley Chapter 2: The Promise Characters: Fone Bone (Ishmael), Thorn (Warpaint) Locations: Ghost Circle, Moby Dick Chapter 3: Darker Truths Characters: Fone Bone, Smiley, Phoney, Gran'ma Ben, Thorn (Cloak) Adding Characters: Bartleby Enemies: Rat Creatures, Briar Harvestar Chapter 4: Snap! Crackle! Pop! Characters: Wendell (War), Veni Yan Cari Adding Characters: Fone Bone, Phoney, Smiley, Bartleby, Gran'ma Ben, Thorn (Cloak) Chapter 5: The Root Cellar Characters: Fone Bone, Thorn (Cloak) Locations: Ghost Circle Chapter 6: Prayer Stones Characters: Gran'ma Ben, Fone Bone Adding Characters: Wendell, Veni Yan Cari (Unmasked) Locations: Old Man's Cave, Tanen Gard Treasure Hunters Prologue: Lucius Characters: Wendell (War), Veni Yan Kari Headmaster, Lucius (Crutch) Boss: Locusts Chapter 1: The Gate of Atheia Characters: Fone Bone (Disguise), Thorn (Disguise), Gran'ma Ben (Duisguise), Smiley (Disguise), Phoney (Disguise) Chapter 2: The Cold Spot Characters: Fone Bone, Thorn, Gran'ma Ben, Old Teacher, Thorn (Princess) Adding Characters: Briar Harvestar, Pawan General Boss: Briar (Vision) Chapter 3: Pals Characters: Bartleby, Smiley Chapter 4: To Be or Not to Bee Characters: Fone Bone (Disguise), Phoney (Disguise) Boss: Giant Bee (3 hearts) Chapter 5: Moonwort Characters: Gran'ma Ben, "Headmaster" Adding Characters: Lord Tarsil, Venu Discipilee/ Fone Bone, Thorn Chapter 6: The Crown of Horns Characters: Thorn, Fone Bone Boss: Lord Tarsil, Venu Discipilee Crown of Horns Prologue Characters: Lucius Down (Daren Gard), Rose Harvestar, Luniara Boss: Briar (Young) Chapter 1: The Dungeon and the Parapet Characters: Fone Bone (Swollen Eye), Thorn (Injured) Adding Characters: Lord Tarsil, Vedu Warrior/ Mermie, Rose, Smiley, Phoney Boss: The Hooded One (Tarsil Face) Chapter 2: Mim Characters: The Great Red Dragon, Green Dragon Boss: Mim Chapter 3: Gaps Characters: Gran'ma Ben, Old Teacher, Mermie, Fone Bone Adding Characters: Phoney, Smiley Chapter 4: Escape From the City Characters: Fone Bone, Bartleby Adding Characters: Thorn (Atheia)/ Gran'ma Ben, Phoney (Armor)\ Enemies: Pawans, Rat Creatures Chapter 5: Chamber of Horns Characters: Gran'ma Ben, Phoney (Armor) Adding Characters: Fone Bone, Thorn (Atheia)/ Wendell (War), Lucius Down Boss(es): Kingdok (Injured), Briar Harvestar Enemies: Pawans, Rat Creatures, Dragons Chapter 6: Homecoming Characters: Fone Bone (Injured), Thorn (Atheia), The Great Red Dragon, Dragons Boss: The Lord of the Locusts (Mim) Category:Articles Without Images Category:Video Games